List of Dr. Slump Arale-chan Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the anime series Dr. Slump Arale-chan. For the special episodes of the series, see the list of specials. Season 1 The Story of Donbe|June 3rd, 1981|Donbe plays spiteful pranks on the people of Penguin Village. He runs into trouble after failing to impersonate Miss Yamabuki to get the school's fish and Dr. Slump is mistaken for Donbe. As Donbe finds out how powerful Arale is, he gets his foot caught in a trap and reveals to Arale how badly humans treated him and his parents. Arale invites Donbe over to Dr. Slumps to receive medical treatment despite the trouble the fox caused him.}} Yay Yay Wildland|July 22nd, 1981|Arale and her friends go to a safari park called Wild land. They get on a jeep to see the wild animals, but the jeep breaks in the middle of the jungle!}} Arale is Akane!?|July 29th, 1981|Arale Norimaki and Akane Kimidori decide to change their appearance to look like each other and spend the rest of their day pretending to be the other.}} The Fairy Tale Machine|August 12th, 1981|Arale and Gatchan have gone to the world of fairy tales by Wonder machine. In "the Peach Boy" world, she becomes friends with devils and they start playing a game of tag together! Then, Arale starts changing the fairy tale.}} Kinoko on the Loose|August 26th, 1981|Kinoko's father accidentally eats her favorite strawberry. Kinoko gets so angry, so she decides to leave home and tries to become a bad girl.}} The Reality Machine|February 3, 1982|Senbei invents a machine call "the Reality Machine"! This machine will give you a real version of whatever photo you put into it. So, Arale puts an unbelievable photo into the reality machine.}} Chivil's Work|March 24, 1982|Chivil tries to take Senbei to hell, but Senbei keeps complaining to Chivil that he should go to heaven instead of hell. However, on Chivil's record, there is a proof that Senbei has done something bad in his past..}} Season 2 Thanks! The Kick The Can Celebration Party|April 14, 1982|The Can Kicking Contest just started!! Everybody in Penguin Village is very excited because the winner will have whatever he/she dreams of. Senbei tries to win this game because his dream is to marry with Ms. Yamabuki.}} Super Driver|May 12, 1982|All of a sudden a car crashes into Senbei's house. The driver is Aoi who just got a driver's license. Arale goes to Drive with Aoi, but her driving technique is super crazy!!}} Am I Wicked Strong?!|May 19th, 1982|A samurai warrior Sugata Sankaku comes to Penguin Village. He is very strong but also he is very hungry. When his hunger reaches an intolerable level, Arale asks him to come to her house to have some of Senbei's ramen.}} The Invader from Space|August 18th, 1982|Alien Bubibinman comes to Earth to become a super hero! But he looks just like a fly... Arale thinks Bubibinman is a fly which became bigger by the Huge-tiny ray gun so she decides to spray bug killer on him.}} Dr. Mashirito's Ambition|September 1, 1982|Dr. Mashirito, has an evil plot to conquer the world with his robot! But once he finds out Senbei created super robot Arale, he decides to send him a letter of defiance. However, when Senbei receives the letter he thought it was a love letter.}} Here Comes the Tsuns|January 5th, 1983|Arale and her friends see a space ship in the sky so Arale attacks the space ship with her beam to catch it. A Family called the Tsun family is on the space ship, and they decide to live in Penguin Villege until they fix their space ship.}} Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Dr. Slump Arale-chan episodes Category:Lists